


кубики льда к вискам

by wxldcard



Category: 2NE1, Lee Hi (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/F, Immigration & Emigration, драббловойны, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: хаи сидела строгой тенью напротив рассветного неба, и черин осторожно вела пальцем по выпирающим позвонкам на ее белой спине, будто гладила тонкую веточку акации.
Relationships: Lee Chaerin | CL/Lee Hayi | Lee Hi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	кубики льда к вискам

**Author's Note:**

  * For [september_first](https://archiveofourown.org/users/september_first/gifts).



в 2014 они три месяца как разошлись, минджи улетела покорять токийский национальный, а сандара - тибет. черин горевала по обеим половинкам своего разбитого сердца, гостя у друзей в неоновом эл-эй, соленом и терпком, как лимон после шота текилы. барная улица к середине ночи безнадежно плыла перед глазами, маршалл прикладывал ей кубики льда к вискам, а черин смотрела на небо, и продолговатый баннер korean air, как стрелка компаса, указывал на юг, туда, где в кремниевой долине отец строил умные дома, а может быть, уже и нет, они кучу лет даже не созванивались.

хаи собирала волосы в смешной хвостик, с уважением смахивала пыль с рояля в центре зала, натирала воском барную стойку. когда черин впервые зашла к ним днем, в воздухе стоял запах дерева и пыли, а отсветы солнечных лучей в разноцветных стекляшках пепельниц и бутылок рисовали на стенах витиеватые узоры. было тихо, но с улицы и из соседних зданий сквозь дверные щели лилась какофония оборванных диалогов и сведенной к басам музыке. там, где хаи днем мыла полы, вечером собирался околокислотный бомонд квир-тусовки корейского квартала, и до рояля им дела не было.

черную звездочку за ухом было видно только когда хаи собирала волосы, а усыпанные цветами лианы прятались под ее одеждой, они мягко обвивали руки и распускались у самых ключиц, там, где нашлось особенно нежное место; она дышала громко и часто, если черин целовала ее в эти чернильные лепестки и если водила языком по этим стеблям. окна в съемной квартире черин смотрели ровно в ту сторону, где ее стареющий отец строил кому-то умные дома. хаи сидела строгой тенью напротив рассветного неба, и черин осторожно вела пальцем по выпирающим позвонкам на белой спине, будто гладила тонкую веточку акации.

\- судя по всему, мне не продлят визу, - сказала хаи и снова собрала волосы в хвостик.

они сидели на веранде кафе с кучерявым названием и соприкасались лодыжками под столом. в кофе у черин плескался лед, примерно такой же, какой кидают в ром с колой, и такой же, на который походил сеул в ту зиму, когда сандара первой собрала вещи.

\- если ты все еще не хочешь возвращаться к братьям в пусан, я могу предложить тебе студию в каннам-гу.

хаи застучала короткими ногтями по столешнице, стразы мягко заблестели на солнце. румянец на ее щеках не был очередным тестером от живанши, и это было заметно даже сквозь темные очки. черин так нравилось прижиматься улыбкой к ее строгому рту.

в эл-эй было солнечно даже зимой, а на рождество вместо снега пошел теплый дождь. черин прогуливалась с маршаллом под руку мимо омел на дверях баров, отстраненно размышляя о семейности праздника; зонт все норовил выпасть из непослушной руки, неон вывесок приятно окутывал улицу.

маршалл говорил что-то вроде: когда ты уже утешишься? целый год прошел. а черин смеялась и отворачивала от себя его лицо ладонью, он ничего не понимал. обвитая цветами, словно золотом, принцесса ждала ее в стеклянном замке в сеуле, как мечта и как награда, как обещание на будущее и как праздник, который наступит, когда исцелится душа. это обязательно произойдет.


End file.
